Lost within Rocket Dan no Drama
by AngelicRuka
Summary: Eine verwirrte Seele, Korruption, Rivalitäten und vergessene Erinnerungen, Die Wahrheit findet sich ihren Weg für die, die sie einsehen können.... Jessie von Team Rocket erlebt ihre wohl schlimmste Phase ihres Lebens, doch es gibt nicht nur Feindschaft
1. Die Flucht und die Furcht

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lost within  
  
Rocket Dan no Drama  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By: Angelic_Ruka  
  
Please R&R! Team Rocket Drama, mit ein bisschen Romanze. Mehr Kapitel kommen so bald wie möglich. Wie viele es werden, kann ich noch nicht ganz genau einschätzen. (VIELE!) Nicht auf die Rechtschreibung und Grammatik achten. ^_^'  
  
Teil 1- Die Flucht und die Furcht  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Die Luft schien zu entweichen. Oder es war nur der Gestank der Chemikalien im Labor, die es so erscheinen ließen. Es war kein übliches Labor, es sah sehr professionell und teuer aus mit all diesen Geräten und Maschinen. Eine Art riesiges Reagenzglas, angeschlossen an Dutzende Monitore und Computer befand sich im Mitten der großen Halle. Ein seltsames pink schimmerndes Licht umgab das kleine Katzenpokemon. Es war fast so, als wäre es tot. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und eine Gruppe Menschen schritt auf das arme Pokemon zu. Ein Mann und drei schwarzbekleidete Männer standen davor und begutachteten es aufmerksam. Die Wissenschaftler verbeugten sich vor ihm. Plötzlich erschien ein kleines Mädchen hinter dem reichem, gutgekleidetem Mann und rannte erschrocken darauf zu. Sie kniete sich vor das Reagenzglas, wo sich die kleine Kreatur befand. Sie streichelte über das Glas. " Du armes Ding.."  
  
Das Licht begann noch starker zu schimmern und das kleine Pokemon öffnete seine Augen und bewegte sich langsam zu ihr hinüber. Es lächelte ihr sanft entgegen. Die langen hell violetten Haare des Mädchen und ihr Augen schimmerten fast Pink von diesem Licht.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Die grellen Lichter der Scheinwerfer und das Geheule drangen durch die Stille des Waldes. Dieses Mal hatten sie echtes Pech gehabt, ihre letzte Mission war total in Rauch aufgegangen. Nun waren sie auf der Fluch. Sie rannten. So schnell sie konnten, doch die Geräusche von bellenden Arcanni und der Sirenen schien immer näher zu kommen. Es war stock dunkel im Wald, sodass sie kaum erahnen konnten wo sie hinrannten. Mauzi hatte das Glück gehabt schon vorher zu entkommen, indem er sich unter die anderen Pokemon gemischt hatte und verschwand. Nun waren es nur noch die beiden. " Ich kann nicht mehr...." keuchte James außer Atem. Jessie drehte sich zu ihm um, wo sie nur seine Siluetten erkannte. " Sei nicht so weinerlich!! Du willst doch nicht in den Knast, oder?!?!" Fauchte Jessie, und versuchte einen Zahn zuzulegen. "JA doch"  
  
Der Knirps. Er alleine war Schuld, dass sie jetzt um ihr Leben rannten mussten. Ihr Plan, erneut durchkreuzt von diesem Balg. Alles war perfekt geplant gewesen, nur dass "zufällig" dieses Gör dort auftauchen musste! Es machte sie rastend. Jessie schüttelte den Kopf, und blickte sich um. Langsam glaubte sie es war Schicksal. " James, leg mal nen Zahn zu!!" rief zu ihm ärgerlich zu. Ihre Verfolger kamen immer näher, ihre stimmen wurden immer lauter. Sie seufzte. James sah sich verunsichert um. "Sie kommen immer näher!" Jessie biss sich auf die Lippe. " Wir teilen uns auf!" rief sie ihm zu als sie an eine kleine art Weggablung in der Ferne entdeckte. " Was?!" rief James entgeistert. " Du läufst nach links und ich nach rechts!" sagte sie abwesend. James starrte sie für einen Moment an. Dann nickte er zögerlich. " James?" Jessie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. " Auch wenn es einer von uns nicht schafft... Ich.. werde dich niemals vergessen." James lächelte. " Ich werde dich auch nicht vergessen!" rief er als die beiden in verschiedene Richtungen abdrehten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Das Geräusch der Sirenen war schon vor einiger Zeit verstummt. Sie wurde langsamer, ihre Lunge schrie nach Luft. Es war wieder ruhig im Wald geworden. Ein letztes mal blickte Jessie sich um, um sich sicher zu sein, bevor sie endgültig stoppte und sich auf den Boden fallen ließ. Ihr Herz raste. " Ich habe es geschafft..." keuchte sie ungläubisch. " Ich bin am Arsch..." müde ließ sie sich zurückfallen und schloss die Augen, und genoss die Stille, und die kalte Brise. Sie schlief ein. Plötzlich schrecke sie auf als sie ein seltsames Geräusch hörte. Ein Art Wimmern, nicht weit von ihr entfernt. Langsam rappelte sie sich auf. Mit leisen Schritten ging sie den Geräuschen nach. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich. Der Wald wurde lichter, und im fadem Licht des Mondes erkannte sie etwas. Etwas weiter vor ihr auf dem Boden lag eine kleine, rote, wimmernde Gestalt. Jessie kam noch einen Schritt näher als das kleine Pokemon plötzlich aufsprang und sie bedrohlich anknurrte. " Fla, Flamara!" Rief es drohend. Jessie sah das Pokemon abwertend an. " Kleines Biest!!" Beschimpfte sie das Pokemon. Als sie das kleine Flamara näher beäugte sah sie das es überall von Wunden überseht war. Es waren Bisswunden, wie die eines Hundes. " Das müssen die Arcanni gewesen sein." Sagte sie sympathisch, als die Pokemonschwester wieder in ihr hochkam. Sie trat einen weiteren Schritt an das Pokemon heran, um seine Verletzungen zu beäugen, doch das Tier knurrte sie noch heftiger an. Jessie runzelte die Stirn. " Dann helf' ich dir eben nicht!! Da will man nur mal nett sein!!!" Schrie sie das Pokemon an. Flamara hörte auf zu knurren, und drehte sich beleidigt weg. "Ich hab weiß Gott besseres zu tun. Ich muss die anderen finden." Beleidigt drehte sie sich ebenfalls weg. " Ich muss die anderen finden." Langsam stand sie wieder auf. " Fla?" Sagte das Flamara und sah sie traurig an, als sie sich umdrehte um zu gehen. " Dann geh doch ins nächste Pokemoncenter!" Sagte Jessie und entfernte sich. Flamara machte ein schmollendes Gesicht.  
  
"Wo bin ich hier überhaupt?! Ich hab überhaupt keine Ahnung mehr wie ich hier raus komme... Sone scheiße passiert immer nur uns!" Murmelte sie verärgert. Sie wanderte einfach weiter. In der Dunkelheit hinter ihr hörte sie schritte hinter sich. Verschreckt drehte sie sich um. Sie sah wie das kleine Flamara, ihr trotz ihrer Verletzungen hinter ihr hergelaufen war. " Was willst du?!" Fragte sie das Pokemon verärgert und ging weiter, doch es folgte ihr immer weiter. " Wie komme ich zurück nach Vertania City....? Oh Mann"  
  
" Flamara Flamara!"  
  
Sie drehte sich um und blickte auf das kleine Pokemon herunter. " Was willst du?!?!" Flamara grinste und wies in eine andere Richtung. Jessie sah das Pokemon skeptisch an. Ohne ein Wort drehte sich um und folgte dem Pokemon, das vor ihr trottete. " Ich warne dich, Pokemon, wenn du mich verscheißerst?!" Sprach Jessie erregt. " Flamara! Fla Flamara Fla mara" sagte Flamara nur ebenso zurück, und drehte beleidigt den Kopf weg. " Ich hoffe für dich , dass du den Weg kennst!!" Sie war einfach schlechter Laune.  
  
" Ich hoffe das die anderen es auch wieder zurück geschafft haben, hm..." murmelte Jessie nachdenklich. " Flamara!" Unterbrach sie das Pokemon zuversichtlich. " Du meinst, das sie es geschafft haben?" " Fla!" " Immer positiv denken, so blöd sind sie ja auch nicht!" Murmelte sie. Sie sah wieder herunter auf das kleine rote Fuchs Pokemon. Es war verletzt und hielt durch als wäre es gar nichts. Irgendwie erinnerte es sie auch an sich selbst. In der Ferne lag auch schon Vertania City. Plötzlich fing das Pokemon an zu schwanken und sank einfach auf den Boden. Es wimmerte. Jessie blieb stehen und beugte sich zu dem Pokemon herunter. " Hey! Steh auf" "Fla...." jammerte es. " Es ist nicht mehr weit!" Sagte Jessie ungeduldig. Flamara schüttelte den Kopf. Jessie blickte an hinauf zum Himmel und sah das es langsam auch schon wieder heller wurde. Sie kramte eine Potion aus ihrer Tasche. " Es wird wohl etwas weh tun." Sagte sie bevor sie es auf die Wunde des kleinen Pokemon sprühte. "FLAA!" Schrie das Pokemon auf und biss sie in den Arm. " MISTVIEH!" Schrie sie das Pokemon zurück an und schüttelte es von ihrem arm ab. Einen Moment blickten die beiden sich nur an. Jessie seufzte. " Oh Mann.." Sie bückte sich und nahm das junge Pokemon auf den Arm. Sie ging weiter. " So geht es..." "Flaa!" Flüsterte das Flamara und lächelte.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Es war beinahe Morgen als Jessie noch mal zu sich kam. Sie waren wieder im ihren Camp, das sie sich am Tag zuvor aufgebaut hatten. Mauzi war schon da gewesen, er war entkommen und schlief jetzt ruhig in seinem Schlafsack. Flamara schlief an Jessies Füßen an ihrem Schlafsack. Sie blickte sich um als sie eine Person auf das Camp zu trotteln kommen sah. Das sanfte Morgenlicht, schien ihm den Weg. Jessie stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte auf die Person zu. Seine Kleidung war total zerrissen und voller Dreck. Mit Schritten erreichte er sie und schaute ihr tief in die Augen, bevor James sich um sich warf, schlurzend. Es war schwer, doch Jessie musste sich eingestehen, dass es alleine ihre Schuld war, was passiert war.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Es war Mittag. " Ich hab echt Schwein gehabt, dass ich so davon gekommen bin." Sagt Mauzi freudig, James sagte dazu nichts. Flamara, deren Wunde verheilt war, saß neben ihm am kleinem Feuerplatz wo James vergeblich versuchte ein Feuer fürs Mittagessen zu machen. Jessie stand gähnend auf und ging zu ihm hinüber und verpasste ihm einen Schlag auf den Kopf. " Du hast dich einfach verdrückt, Flohball!" Mauzi sah sie schief an und rieb sich den Kopf. " Ich war wenigstens intelligent gut dafür. Was kann ich denn dafür wenn ihr so blöd seid. " Flamara fauchte ihn an. Mauzi sah sie grimmig an. " Wenigstens haben wir ein Pokemon für den Boss!" " Flamara geben wir nicht dem Boss, kapiert!! Sie ist mein Pokemon, klar!?" Fauchte Jessie wütend, während Mauzi verzweifelnd schreiend versuchte Flamara, die sich in seiner Hand festgebissen hatte loszubekommen. " Dein Pokemon?" Fragte Mauzi verwundert. Flamara und Jessie blickten sich an. " JA!!" Rief Jessie. 'Immerhin hat sie mir geholfen, und ich ihr, also warum nicht?' Dachte sie nachdenklich. James versuchte immer noch ein dezentes Feuer hinzubekommen. " So ein Käse..." murmelte er, als ihm das letzte Streichholz auch noch abgebrochen war. Er setzte sich zu den anderen. " Hey Mauzi, was haben wir überhaupt noch zu essen?" Fragte er nachdenklich. Mauzi schaffte es Flamara abzuschütteln und überlegte. " Absolut gar nichts mehr, die Reste haben wir gestern schon alle vertilgt." James stand auf. Er trug immer noch seine verdreckten zerrissenen Sachen, und sah immer noch angeschlagen aus. Jessie seufzte und stand selber auf. " Dann zieh ich eben los und besorg was." Sagte sie grimmig und entfernte sich, während die Blicke der anderen immer noch auf ihr hingen. Flamara blinzelte verwirrt und rannte ihr heimlich hinterher.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Der Boss wird uns dafür echt lünschen....' dachte Jessie bei sich als sie so durch die Stadt schlenderte. " In letzter Zeit haben wir ihm nicht ein einziges Pokemon gebracht... Oh man... Viel schlimmer kann es jetzt eh nicht mehr kommen" Sie senkte den Kopf. Endlich war Jessie bei dem Lebensmittelgeschäft angekommen in ging hinein. Flamara, die ihr bis hierher gefolgt war, blieb draußen und beobachtete sie durch die Glassscheiben. " Ahhh, wen seh' ich den da, Jessie vom Team Loser!" Jessie sah mit grimmigem Blick hoch als sie, dir ihr so hasste Stimme hörte. " Was willst du Cassidy?!?!" Sagte sie scharf. Cassidy, die vor dem Zeitungsregal stand grinste und schüttelte mit ihrem Zeigefinger hin und her. Dann sah sie an Jessie hoch und runter. " Du traust dich also immer noch mit deiner Uniform herum zu laufen. Nach so einer Geschichte." Cassidy blickte noch mal herunter auf die Zeitung die sie in der Hand hielt. Jessie hob bedrohlich deine Faust. " Was geht es dich den an, du Miststück?!" Rief sie sie grimmig an. Cassidy schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, bevor sie sie wieder angrinste. " Nun mich natürlich nichts, mir ists egal, ob ihr Dummköpfe die Arsche versollt bekommt oder nicht, für mich ist das lediglich erheiternd." Jessie runzelte die Stirn. " Du warst immer schon eifersüchtig und sauer auf mich auf diese Sache die damals passiert ist, nicht? Aber ich hasse dich viel mehr als du mich du miese.....!?!" Grummelte sie, doch Cassidy unterbrach sie sofort wieder. " Du wirst eh nicht mehr lange in Team Rocket haben." Jessie stemmte ihre Hände and die Hüften. "Achja? Wieder eins deiner dummen Gerüchte die eh keiner kennt." Cassidy fing an hysterisch zu lachen. " Der Boss hatte echt mehr von dir erwartet, der Tochter der "großen" Miyamoto! Doch das war wohl eine totale pleite. Euer letztes Meeting war ja wohl auch nicht das beste"  
  
" Enttäuschend!! ENTTÄUSCHEND!!!" Giovanni schlägt einige Akten und Zeitungen auf den Tisch, eine Zusammengekauerte Jessie zuckt zusammen. " Gerade von DIR HAT MAN MEHR ZU ERWARTEN! Und damit ziehst du auch noch das ganze Team runter!! James und Mauzi wären ohne SO eine "Person" wie dich viel effektiver"  
  
Wut und Verzweiflung baute sich in Jessie auf. Innerlich war sie bereit zu platzen und einfach auf sie drauf zu gehen, doch da sie beobachtet wurden, hielt sie sich zurück. " Du wirst gefeuert, nur du! Ob das ein Gerücht ist, na frag doch einfach mal den Boss was er dazu sagt!" Sie nahm die Zeitung und warf sie ihr vor die Füße. Mit hoch erhobener Nase und hysterischem Lachen ging sie and ihr vorbei. Jessie blickte auf die Zeitung herunter. Auf der ersten Seite war ein großer Sonderbericht. " Erneuter Überfall auf Pokemoncenter durch Team Rocket verhindert!" Jessie nahm die Zeitung in die Hand. " Du, DU!!!" Sie drehte sich um und warf Cassidy die Zeitung mit voller Wucht hinterher, und verfehlte sie nur wenige Zentimeter. Flamara blinzelte verwirrt, als sie das Geschehen verfolgte. Flamara sah auf als Jessie einige Dosen aus dem Regal einfach wütend auf die Theke knallte. Mit gesenktem Kopf kam sie schlussendlich aus dem Geschäft heraus. Eine Träne glitzerte ihn ihren Augen, blinzelte als sie Flamara auf dem Boden sitzen sah wie sie, sie mitleidig ansah. Sie bückte sich kurz zum Pokemon hinunter. " Fla?" Fragte Flamara verstört. Ihr Ausdruck verdunkelte sich und ihre Augenbraun zogen sich zusammen und hob bedrohlich die Faust. Sie dreht sich weg und stand auf. " Komm mit Flamara!" Sagt sie und ging voraus. Flamara blieb einen Moment stehen bevor es hinter ihr her rannte.  
  
" Warum, nur ich?!?! Das ist unfair, WAS habe ich nicht alles schon für dieses Team getan, und aufgeben und was bekomme ICH zurück, NICHTS!" Grummelte Jessie in sich hinein.  
  
Dieser Satz. Er hallte durch ihren Kopf wie ein niemals endendes Echo. " Natürlich alles ist meine Schuld war ja klar!!" Sie stampfte auf den Boden. Dann hielt sie inne. Und blickte auf Flamara herunter die schwitzend neben ihr ging. Plötzlich kam sie sich so dumm vor. " Wie muss ich jetzt da stehen ich rege mich wegen der so auf...." Sie lies ihren Kopf hängen und ging weiter. Endlich erreichten sie das Camp. Ohne ein Wort ließ sie die Tüte mit dem Essen auf den Boden fallen und setzte ließ sich neben James auf den Boden plumpsen. Sie seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. Sie hasste so was. Und es ging einfach nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf. Sie wusste nicht mehr was sie denken sollte. Sie war einfach beides wütend und verzweifelt, doch sie konnte zunächst nicht ausmachen wieso. 'Wieso....' dachte sie und schloss die Augen, '.... und ich....?'  
  
. " Was ist los, Jess?" Fragte James der zu ihr hinunter sah.  
  
Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und setzte sich wieder auf um ihn anzusehen. Sie sah ihn die ganze zeit an, dass machte James nervös, als keine Reaktion kam. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. " Garnichts!" Sagte die grimmig. Und lehnte sich wieder zurück. James sah nachdenklich etwas in der Gegend herum und versuchte alles einzuordnen. Mauzi öffnete die Dosen und stelle sie ans Feuer, während er skeptisch zu ihr herübersah.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Nachricht

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lost within  
  
Rocket Dan no Drama  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By: Angelic_Ruka  
  
Teil 2- Nachricht  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Jessie's View  
  
Ich sah verärgert zu ihm hinüber, während er seinen Blick auf mich verschärfte. Wusste er irgendetwas, oder nicht? Pokemon sind sensibler als Menschen- vielleicht spürte er wie ich mich fühlte. Ich weiß nicht so recht was ich glauben sollte. Ich war verwirrt genug. Als das sinnlose Starren weiterging wurde es mir zu bunt. Wütend sprang ich auf und schrie ihn an, ich wusste nicht mehr was ich sagte, doch er lies mich in ruhe. Ich legte mich wieder genervt zurück. Flamara lag neben mir auf der Wiese. Eine richtige Erklärung hatte ich immer noch nicht, warum ich sie eigentlich mitgenommen hatte, oder so gefühlsdusselig war. Ich sah an meine Seite und sah, dass James sanft im Gras eingeschlafen war. Ich lächelte innerlich und riss meinen Blick von ihm. " Flamara?" Sagte Flamara fragend und kam auf mich zu getrottet. Ich sah in ihre großen schwarzen Augen, wie sie mich so fragend ansahen, dennoch verstand ich nicht was sie mir sagen zu versuchten. Ohne das ich etwas sagte oder tat schloss sie die Augen und legte ihren Kopf auf meinen Schoss. Anfangs dachte ich, ich wüsste einfach nicht was ich tat... Ich erinnerte mich an etwas was mir mal jemand in der Vergangenheit geraten hatte,  
  
Wenn du manchmal nicht weiß, was zu tun ist, oder nicht weißt was du denken sollst, verlass dich einfach auf dein Gefühl und deine Intuition, und es  
wird richtig sein, den ein reines Herz lügt nie  
  
Ich handle eigentlich immer aus dem Bauch heraus, ich bin ziemlich spontan, doch oft passieren die Dinge auch unüberlegt. Ich war müde und meine Augen fielen langsam zu und ich schlief ein.  
  
Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete war der Himmel schon blutrot. Es war später Nachmittag. 'Hab ich wirklich so lange geschlafen?' Fragte ich mich gähnend und reckte mich. Vor mir auf dem Boden stand eine der Dosen Suppe die ich Gekauft hatte. Ich nahm sie und öffnete sie ohne jedes Wort. Ich sah mich fragen als ich bemerkte, dass alleine war. Aber egal. 'Warum mache ich mir eigentlich so einen Kopf, meine Güte' dachte ich so bei mir. Ich nahm einen Löffel und lehnte mich wieder zurück gegen den Baum. Gelangweilt aß ich meine Suppe. ' Ich frage mich, wo die anderen alle hin sind... hm'  
  
" Bin wieder da, Jessie." Hörte ich eine Stimme und sah erschrocken hoch. Neben mir stand James weit grinsend, weil ich mich erschreckt hatte. " James!" Sagte ich grimmig und verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss. " Auu..." weinerlich sah er mich an. " Zuviel oder zu wenig Schlaf macht echt aggressiv." Sagte er dann besserwisserisch grinsend, worauf ich einfach seufzten musste. Er setzte sich neben mich und lehne sie zurück. " Wo ist der Flohball überhaupt?" Fragte ich leicht genervt, während James in der Plastiktüte kramte, die er mitgebracht hatte. " Er sagte er müsse noch was mit Flamara unternehmen, geheimes Training oder so...." Ich runzelte die Stirn. " Ach egal." James holte aus der Tüte zwei Dosen Cola heraus. " Hier!" Er warf mir eine Dose zu, die ich auffing und öffnete sie. " Ahhh... das tut gut...." sagte ich als ich einen tiefen Schluck genommen hatte. James nickte. ' Bin ich eigentlich wirklich so unfähig? Eigentlich versuche ich doch immer mein bestes zu geben, ja und mehr kann ich doch nicht, was denkt der Überhaupt der Alte überhaupt.' Ich nahm noch einen Schluck von der Cola. ' Nunja..... Ein bisschen netter könnte ich zu meinen Team Kameraden schon sein, aber sie bringen mich halt immer auf die Palme.'  
  
" Hey Jess..." " Hm?" James hatte einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. " Wo kam eigentlich jetzt dieses Flamara überhaupt her? Hab ich da irgendwas nicht mitbekommen?" Ich verschluckte mich an der Cola die ich gerade im Mund hatte. James klopfte mir auf den Rücken. Ich wischte mir den Mund ab und sah ihn an. " Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt selbst nicht." " Na ja, egal... " " Du weißt noch gestern im Wald..." Ich sah hinauf in den Wundervollen Sonnenuntergang ich traute mich vor Schande nicht ihn anzusehen. Ich hörte kein Ja nur ein Summen, als er den Kopf senkte " Ich wusste nicht mehr wie ich zurück kommen konnte, und da hab ich es dort gefunden." James sah auf und sah zu mir rüber. " Das hört sich gar nicht noch dir an, Jessie" Er hob eine Augenbraue. Ich nickte bei mir, dann sah ich ihn an. " Gibt's heute eigentlich gar nichts zu tun?" James schüttelte seufzend mit dem Kopf und warf seine Dose ins nächste Gebüsch. " Überhaupt nichts..." " Wie öde... " murmelte ich und wandte mich dem Sonnenuntergang wieder zu. " Du bist heute so komisch..." " Wie kommst du darauf?" " Wenn dich irgendetwas bedrückt dann kannst du es mir ruhig sagen" " Ich habe kein Problem! Nur wo ist deins wenn ich fragen darf?!? Mir geht's gut!" " Wir sind schließlich Freunde , Jessie. Oder?" Ich blinzelte verwundert. ' So schlimm kann ich also nicht sein, wenn sie uns als Freunde betrachten,,," Ich lächelte. Ich sah zu ihm herüber. Er schien als wäre er in seine Gedanken vertieft. Nachdenklich verzog er das Gesicht und runzelte die Stirn. ' Er ist eigentlich ganz süß....' Ich seufzte, als er zu mir herüber sah. ' Von mir ganz ich das wohl kaum sagen, aber was soll's, so bin ich halt, und daran kann keiner was ändern, nicht einmal diese dumme kleine Cassidy. Ich weiß nur, das ich will das es SO bleibt wie es ist. Mehr will ich nicht....' Er sah mich verstört an.  
  
" Hey ihr da!" Ich schreckte erneut auf als ich Mauzi's kratzende Stimme auf uns zu kommen hörte. James stand auf und ging auf Mauzi und Flamara zu, die nach hier kamen. Ich blieb sitzen und bemerkte, dass sie über irgendetwas tuschelten. Dennoch konnte ich nicht viel verstehen. " Was flüstert ihr da?" Rief ich aufgebracht. Die anderen sahen sich schwitzend an. Mauzi kratzte sich am Kopf. " Ähmm...." er fing an nachzudenken. " Wir beraten nur was es morgen zu essen gibt." Sagte er stottert. Als würde ich nicht merken, dass sie mir irgendetwas verschwiegen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Später, es war so um Mitternacht. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen. 'Ich mache mir immer nur sorgen, so ein Mist, Grrrrr...' James und Mauzi waren immer noch am Schlafen als ich aufstand. Gefeuert zu werden, machte es mir wirklich so viel Stress? Ich seufzte tief. Ich wollte mit irgendjemandem reden. Ich musste. Flamara lag friedlich schlafend neben Mauzi auf einer Decke. Flamara würde nichts verstehen, dachte ich mir. Es kannte die anderen noch nicht wirklich lange. Ohne die anderen zu wecken wollte ich Arboks Pokeball heraus, mein einzigster Ausweg. Auch wenn ich das noch nie gemacht habe. Ich spazierte etwas durch den Park. Es war schön dunkel, und gespenstisch, da es nur sehr wenige Laternen gab. In der Ferne entdeckte ich eine Bank unter einer Laterne. " Arbok?" Ich setzte mich und rief Arbok aus seinem Pokeball. Meine große Lila Kobra erschien vor mir. " Arrrrr?" hisste sie verschlafen. Ich seufzte. "Arbok, ich muss mit dir reden." Arbok nickte, zischend und sah mich etwas verwundert an. " Ich werde gefeuert." Arbok sah mich mit großen Augen an. " Arrr Arbok Bok?" " Cassidy hat es mir gesagt. Uhmm.... du kennst mich länger als sonst irgendjemand. Du verstehst wie ich mich fühle. Ich will... meine Freunde nicht verlieren. " Arbok sah mich erst verwirrt, dann verärgert an. " Arbok Arbok!!" Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare, bevor ich weiter sprach. " Ich hatte eine weniger erfreuliche Zusammenkunft mit dem Boss, und na ja. Es gibt genug Gründe oder? Ich glaube.... dieses mal lügt sie nicht.' Sie sah mich traurig mit ihren großen Schlangenaugen an. Sie war ebenso unglücklich wie ich. Arbok war schon so lange bei uns.... Ich hörte ein Geräusch hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um, doch sah nichts. Ich holte Arbok wieder zurück in den Pokeball und machte mich wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Camp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flamara's POV  
  
Ich wachte auf. Es war so kalt hier und ich fror. Mir fiel auf das Jessie gar nicht hier war. Verwundert stand ich auf. Die anderen waren am schlafen. Ich wanderte etwas umher. Ich machte mir sorgen um sie, wie es ein Pokemon zumindest konnte. Nachdem ich einige Zeit gelaufen war fand ich sie, wie sie auf der Parkbank saß, als sie mit ihrem Arbok redete. Es schien ernst zu sein, deshalb beschloss ich nicht dorthin zu gehen sondern erst mal zu lauschen, Ich versuchte ihnen zu folgen, doch ich konnte nicht alles verstehen. " " fragte Arbok in seiner Sprache. "Cassidy hat es mir gesagt. Uhmm.... du kennst mich länger als sonst irgendjemand. Du verstehst wie ich mich fühle. Ich will... meine Freunde nicht verlieren. " Sagte Jessie traurig. 'Uns verlieren?' " " hisste Arbok verärgert. 'Also irgendjemand der Cassidy heißt? Dann muss es dieses blondhaarige Mädchen sein mit dem sie gestritten hat, und das sie Stress hat mit ihrem Chef. Das ist nicht gut... nicht gut....' Ich ging wieder zum Camp zurück um sie alleine zu lassen und schließ sofort ein, in der Hoffung dass es Jessie wieder besser gehen wird.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jessie's POV  
  
Am nächstem Morgen wachte ich spät auf. Ich stand auf. James war unterwegs etwas zu Essen zu besorgen mit meinem Flamara, während Mauzi vor unserem Team Rocket Laptop saß, den wir erst kürzlich von Mondo bekommen hatten, mit seinem Rücken zu mir. Ich ging zu Mauzi rüber, der sehr ernst drein blickte. " Was ist los Mauzi?!" Fragte ich neugierig. Er drehte sich zu mir um. " Du hast eine Email vom Boss." Ich trat einen Schritt zurück in Furcht. Mauzi sah mich komisch an. " Hm? Tipp endlich dein Kennwort ein!" Sagte er und stand auf um mir Platz zu machen. Wiederwillig setzte ich mich auf den Boden vor den Laptop, ich tippte mein Kennwort ein. Als ich Enter drücken wollte, bemerkte ich, dass Mauzi immer noch hinter mir stand und auf en Bildschirm guckte. " Verschwinde!" Zischte ich ihn an. " Hey!" Er sah mich grimmig an. Ich hob meinen Hammer in die Lüfte. " Sonst...." ohne weitere Worte, außer genervtes grummeln verschwand er. Ich seufzte noch mal tief, bevor ich die Taste drückte. Die Nachricht erschien sofort auf dem Bildschirm. Meine Augen weiteten sich.  
  
Nun Jessie, ich mache keine Scherze mehr mit dir, du weißt was ich meine. Du bist vollkommen inkompetent und verdorben! Deinen Teamkameraden wird es viel besser gehen ohne dich! Du hast noch nichts für das Team Rocket getan,  
für das du es wert wärest dich zu bezahlen. Du wirst durch eine KOMPETENTERE Person abgelöst. Solltest du noch so dreist sein, irgendetwas was mit Team Rocket zu tun hat zu nahe zu komme, werde ich mich persönlich  
um dich kümmern, sag deinen "Freunden" Ade  
  
Giovanni is watching you  
  
Einen Moment saß ich nur sprachlos da. " Nya, was steht nun in der Nachricht vom Boss?....... Jessie? JESSIE?" War Mauzi's nervige Stimme zu hören. " HIYYAAAA!" Schrie ich auf und mit einem heftigen Schlag von meinem Hammer zersprang der Laptop in Tausende Stücke und verstreute sich über die ganze Wiese. Der Hammer fiel zu Boden als ich mich wieder aufrichtete. Mauzi und James, der gerade erst gekommen waren sahen mich total verschrocken und verängstigt an. " Ahhhhh! Was hast du gemacht?!?!?! Der Boss wird uns dafür umbringen!!! Was ist bloß in dich Gefahren?!?!" Jammerte Mauzi lautstark. James und Flamara kamen ein paar Schritte an mich heran. Ich stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen. In mir sammelten sich Wut, Hass, Verzweiflung und Trauer zugleich. Ich wollte explodieren und alles hochjagen. " Jessie? Was ist los?" Fragte James besorgt, während Flamara mich stirnrunzelnd ansah. "Fla mara " "NICHTS IST LOS!!!" Ich hatte Tränen in den Augen stehen. Ich drehte mich kurz um und sah in seine ratlosen Augen. " Garnichts....!" Wiederholte ich mich und drehte mich wieder um. "Ein Virus.... ein Virus" murmelte ich, als ich mich langsam von ihnen entfernte. Ich ging etwas weiter weg und setzte mich auf eine Bank. Tränen kamen in mir hoch.  
  
Als ich wenig später wieder zurück ging, saß Mauzi vor den Einzelteilen des zerstörten Laptops und versuchte einige teile wieder zusammenzufügen, was allerdings ohne Erfolg blieb. Ich ging an ihm vorbei und ließ mich einfach auf die Wiese fallen. Ich spürte richtig wie er mich hinter meinem Rücken böse anstarrte. ' Was soll ich jetzt tun?! Warum tue ich mir das eigentlich an?! Ich kann nicht mehr hier bleiben.... ' James saß nicht weit entfernt von mir. " Was ist mit dir?" Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Tränen wieder in meinen Augen aufstiegen. Ich sagte nichts.... jetzt brauchte ich auch nichts mehr zu sagen. Plötzlich landete etwas schweres auf meinem Schoss. Flamara saß auf meinem Bauch und legte mir das Gesicht ab. " Hör auf das kitzelt!" Sagte ich wiederwillig kichernd. Flamara lächelte. Ich hob sie herunter und setzte mich auf. ' Ich habe Zeit mich zu verabschieden.... So was hasse ich einfach, wie soll ich es ihnen bloß sagen...' Tief in mir drin fühlte ich, dass mein Herz gebrochen war.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ihre Schritte hallten durch den ganzen Raum. Das zierliche Mädchen trat vor bis sie genau vor dem Bildschirm stand. Sie kniete mit einem Bein nieder und senkte den Kopf, als der Bildschirm an ging.  
  
" Sie wollten mich sprechen Sir?" Fragte sie und hob ihren Kopf.  
  
Die Figur auf dem Bildschirm grinste.  
  
" Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dir. In der Tat, trotz deiner Kurzen Zeit im Training übertrumpfst du die anderen." Erklang eine tiefe Stimme auf aus dem Lautsprecher. Das Mädchen lächelte leicht.  
  
" Danke, Sir"  
  
" Hier mit ist dein Training abgeschlossen. Ich habe schon weitere Pläne für dich."  
  
Das Mädchen blickte ratlos umher.  
  
" Deine Instruktionen wirst du schon bald erhalten, ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du diesen drei Versager dazu verhelfen wird's, endlich mal Sachen in den Griff zu bekommen."  
  
" Was immer sie sagen, ich werde sie nicht enttäuschen." Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz, und eine Person, in Schatten gehüllt trat an sie heran.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Verlass mich nicht

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lost within  
  
Rocket Dan no Drama  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* By: Angelic_Ruka R - für aktiven Alkoholkonsum *husthust* Das Lied " Enter My dreams" gehört Manito Frings, und nicht mir. Ich habs mir nur mal ausgeliehen ^_^ Pokemon gehört immer noch nicht mir *schade drum*. Alan ist mein eigener Charakter und gehört mir.  
  
Teil 3- Verlass mich nicht  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jessie's POV  
  
Bis jetzt war alles friedlich gewesen. Die Stimmung war demnach ebenso niedrig wie es eigentlich immer so war. Mein Herz schmerzte immer noch. ' Was soll ich jetzt tun, das macht mich rasend. Ich stehe praktisch vor dem nichts...' dachte ich bei mir und seufzte. Ich sah hinüber zu Mauzi und James und natürlich Flamara, die auf der anderen Seite des Feuers von mir saßen. Langsam fühlte ich wie die stechenden Augen von Mauzi, die teils mit Wut und Hass erfüllt waren, aber auch von Verwirrung und Traurigkeit, und sich durch mich hindurch fraßen. Ich starrte ihn zurück an, doch ich rünfte die Nase.  
  
" WAS IST?!" Fauchte ich ihn scharf an. Er schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf und starrte mich weiter so an.  
  
" Uhmm... Nichts wichtiges!" Er schaute mich, dann mein Essen was ich vollkommen unangerührt lies an. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. 'Jetzt nervt mich bitte nicht, dafür bin ich jetzt echt nicht in der Stimmung.' Mauzi hob eine Augenbraue, als es meinen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Wut stieg in mir auf.  
  
" NICHTS!!!" Schrie ich ihn an und sprang auf.sodass alle drei verängstigt zurückschreckten.  
  
Ich blickte sie traurig an, als ich es bemerkte, dennoch blieb ich sprachlos. Wortlos setzte ich mich wieder mit gesenktem Kopf hin und beobachtete einige Käfer die über die Wiese hüpften. ' Warum sag ich es ihnen eigentlich nicht einfach, warum mache ich da so eine Sache draus, schließlich ist es doch nur ein Job.'  
  
Als Flamara feststellte, dass die anderen wieder beschäftigt waren kam es zu mir und legte seinen Kopf in meinen Schoß und schloss die Augen. Verwundert blickte ich auf das kleine Pokemon herab und blinzelte. " Flamara Flamara?" Ich schwitzte. " Nein, wir fehlt wirklich nichts." Sagte ich nervös lachend. Flamara stand wieder auf und blickte mir mit seinen großen schwarzen Augen in die meinen. Anstatt etwas zu sagen lachte ich nur wieder nervös. Eingeschnappt drehte Flamara den Kopf weg und plusterte sich auf. Ich lachte leicht, weil sein Gesichtsausdruck so komisch aussah. " Danke, das du mich aufheitern willst Flamara..." murmelte ich so leise, dass ich dachte dass mich niemand hörte. Mauzi sah erneut zu mir rüber, genauso James. " Jessie," fing Mauzi an und schloss die Augen. " Entweder du sagst uns jetzt einfach was ist oder bleib da sitzen und leb deine Wut irgendwo anders aus. Das ist das letzte mal das ich Frage oder so. Sag es oder las es sein." Ich war geschockt, und starrte vor mich hin. Dieses Statement tat mir im Herzen weh, dennoch schwieg ich. Ich warf James hilflose Blicke zu, der nur seufzte. " Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit dir Jessie, normalerweise bist du nie so ruhig oder nachdenklich...." flüsterte er so leise dass nur er und ich es verstehen konnten. Ich ließ meinen Kopf hängen. Langsam stieg ich auf. " Ach Mauzi, das ist nicht dein Problem. Das geht dich gar nichts an. " Sagte ich nur als ich an ihm vorbei ging und verschwand Richtung Stadt. Ich bemerkte, dass Flamara langsam hinter mir her schlich. Ich stoppte und Flamara ebenso. " Flamara?" " Fla!Flamara" " Ich bin Ok, du bleibst hier, ich bin gleich zurück!" Sagte ich. Flamara nickte, und sah mich traurig an. Ich schritt weiter. " Oder auch nicht...."  
  
Ich erreichte wenig später die Stadt. Ich entschied mich eine kleine Pause in einem kleinem Café zu machen, von denen es hier Dutzende in der Stadt Luria gab. " Ahm... was soll ich jetzt tun?" Murmelte ich vor mich hin und bestellte mir einen extra starken Kaffee. Ich war einfach ratlos. " Vielleicht gehe ich einfach nicht mehr zurück..." ich fasste in meine Tasche und stellte fest das ich nur einen Pokeball bei mir trug. " Na toll, ich muss ich auf jeden Fall wieder zurück." Grummelte ich verärgert und stand auf. " Ich gehen ihn jetzt holen!" Ich eilte aus dem Café. Als ich die Stufen für dem Eingang hinunter ging, rutschte ich ausersehen mit meinem Fuß auf einer Pfütze aus die sich auf der unteren Stufe gebildet hatte. " Ieeeh" rief ich als ich Kontakt mit einer Person machte die gerade am Café vorbeiging und ich über sie flog und wir beide im Dreck der Straße landeten. . " Autsch...." murmelte ich verlegen, als ich bemerkte das die Leute auf der Straße stehen geblieben waren, und einige sich das lachen nicht verkneifen konnten.  
  
" Was gucken sie so?!?!?!" Rief ich wütend, und schon bald gingen die Leute wieder brave weiter. Das Junge Mädchen unter mir rappelte sich auf. Ich sprang sofort und schüttelte mir den Dreck aus meinen Klamotten. "So ein Misttag aber auch"" Gomen nasai." Hörte ich eine junge Stimme und blickte auf. Vor mir stand ein junges 13 oder 14 Jähriges Mädchen, mit schulterlangem Schwarzem Haar und ein ganzes Stück kleiner als ich. Ihre großen runden braunen naiven Augen schauten mich verlegen an. " Tut mir leid, ich habe sie nicht gesehen." Sie verbeugte sich vor mir. Ich blinzelte verwirrt und durcheinander. Gerade erst bemerkte ich das kleine aber jetzt deutlich sichtbares in ihr silbernes Stirnband eingeprägtes rotes R. Ich blickte an ihn herunter. Sie trug ein enges kurzes weißes Kleid mit einer Silbernen Jacke darüber und tiefe schwarze Stiefel und Handschuhe. Durch den Sturz war ihre Jacke ihr über die Schulter gerutscht, sodass ich darunter schauen konnte. " WAAS?" Sie sah mich eher verwundert an. Meine Augen weiteten und meine Kinnlade fiel mir herunter. Ich trat verschreckt einen Schritt zurück. 'Wer ist sie, ich habe sie noch nie gesehen!?!?' Dachte ich. " Wer bist du?" Sie sah mich schräg an. " Mein Name ist...." fing sie an. Ich sah mich nervös um, als ich James der ausschauhaltend die Straße herunter kam sah. " Nicht gut!!" Rief ich. Doch er hatte mich nicht bemerkt. Ich grapschte mir den Arm des Mädchens. " Komm mit!!" Schnell zog ich das Mädchen hinter mir her in eine kleine Seitenstraße. " Hey, was tun sie mit mir, das tut weh." Sagte sie böse guckend und ich ließ sie los und sah vergewisserte mich, dass die Luft rein war. Dann wandte ich mir ihr zu. " Wer bist du?!" " Dürfte ich zuerst fragen wer Sie sind?!" Sagte sie leicht entnervt. Ich schüttelte schnell meinen Kopf und zischte sie an. " Dazu später!" " Sag es mir!" Sie nickte verängstigt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ich bin Alan....." " Bist du auch von Team Rocket?!" Sagte Jessie leicht verärgert. Sie nickte erneut. " Ja. Wieso? Gibt es irgendwelche....." doch Jessie ließ sie gar nicht erst ausreden und trat bedrohlich näher an sie heran. " Nein, Nein!! Was TUST DU HIER! Ich habe dich noch nie zuvor gesehen." Sagte sie verächtlich. Alans Augen erleuchteten sich. " Sir Giovanni hat mich nach Luria City bestellt..." Jessie hörten ihren Worten aufmerksam zu. " Ich wurde nach hier bestellt zu einem Team zu wechseln. Oder so etwas in der Art waren meine Anweisungen." Jessie nickte stumm. Ihr Kopf fiel vor und sie starrte auf den Boden. Alan sah sie verwirrt an. " Miss?" Fragte sie langsam. Keine Reaktion. " Entschuldigung....?" " Du bist es....." Alan hörte ein leises Murmeln von Jessie und sah verwundert aus. ' dieses kleine unerfahrene hochnäsige Kind...." Alan trat einen Schritt zurück sprachlos. " Wer sind sie?" Fragte sie wagemutig. Jessies Kopf schoss nach oben. " Ahhh!" Jessie stapfte auf sie zu und hob sie am Kragen ihres Kleides Hoch. " JESSIE! DIE JENIGE DIE DU ERSETZEN WIRST!!!" Schrie Jessie sie ihr ins Gesicht. Sie hatte leichte Tränen in den Augen. Alans Augen weiteten sich zunächst und fing an zu schwitzen, dann nach grinste sie breit. " Diese Kleine, das kann doch nicht war sein!" Jessies Kopf wurde langsam rot. " Hiyyya!" In einer Sekunde ergriff Alan den arm der ihr nur anscheinend überlegenderen Frau und mit einem Satz schleuderte sie Jessie über ihre Schulter hoch in die Luft. Die Langen Bänder ihres Stirnbandes flogen im Wind. Mit einem lautem Knall landete die verdatterte Jessie auf dem Bürgersteig hinter dem Schwarzhaarigem Mädchen.  
  
Stirnrunzelnd rieb Alan sich die Hände. " Es tut mir ja sehr leid, aber diese Sinnlosen Beleidigen muss ich mir nicht anhören, es gibt keinen Grund direkt so unhöflich zu werden." Jessie saß nur verdattert auf dem Bürgersteig und blinzelte verwirrt. " Sie..... hat ..... Sie hat mich auf die Matte gelegt?!" " Also..." mit einem Satz sprang Jessie vom Bürgersteig auf und sprang das Mädchen von hinten an. Doch mit einem Sprung in die Lüfte packte sie sich Jessie und wisch ihr aus. Jessie rutschte ein Stück über den Dreck, bevor sie zu stehen kam. Sofort drehte sie sich um, um wieder auf sie loszugehen. Alan wehrte ab und erfasste ihre Faust bevor sie zuschlagen konnte. " Die ist echt stark...." murmelte Jessie grimmig als sie versuchte gegen sie anzudrücken. Alan grinste nur. " Alana Ecels, 1st Class Rookie, Team Rocket Martial Fighting Squad!" Sagte sie abfällig und beide verringerten ihren Griff und gingen aus einander. Jessie sah das Mädchen zähneknirschend und doch verwundert an. " Fighting Squad....." murmelte sie. Alana sah sie wieder unbeeindruckt an und kramte plötzlich in ihrer Jackentasche. " Somit ich annehmen kann, dass sie Jessica sind, wurde mir von jemandem aufgetragen es ihnen zu geben." Jessie sah verwundert herunter als, Alan ihr einen Brief entgegen reichte. Leicht zitternd nahm sie ihn und entfaltete ihn.  
  
" Geehrte Jessica, ich nehme an, dass ich mich schon deutlich genug ausgedrückt hatte, in der Nachricht die du von mir erhalten hast. Du hast den Rest des Tages zu tun was du willst. Ich nehme an du weißt was du danach zu tun hast."  
  
Jessie verquetschte den Brief in ihrer Hand und mit der anderen Hand stützte sie sich an der grauen Hauswand. " Entschuldigung!" Jessie drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. " Was?" Fragte sie abfällig. " Wo kann ich den die anderen finden?" Fragte sie leicht verunsichert. Jessies Augen weiteten sich in Angst. Sie hatte es total vergessen. Die Anderen hatten keine Ahnung! ' Aber jetzt ist es eh schon zu spät.' Dachte sie bei sich. " Könnten Sie mich zu den anderen bringen?" Fragte Alan vorsichtig. Jessie packte sich den Brief und starrte ihn eine Zeit lang an, bevor sie ihn in tausende Stücke zerriss. Dann ging sie auf Alan zu und nickte stumm. Dann ging sie an ihr vorbei, und sie folgte ihr still. ' Was sollte ich den sonst auch tun, es wird nicht einfach, aber da muss ich durch.' Dachte Jessie bei sich und blickte hinauf in den blauen Himmel, der heute besonders schön und sonnig war. ' Ich habe nur noch den heutigen Tag....' Sie fühlte sich schrecklich und 100 Meter vor ihrem Versteck blieb Jessie stehen. Und Alan neben ihr und sah sie verwundert an. Jessie sah zu ihnen herüber und seufzte. ' Jetzt ist es egal, wir sind da. Und ich laufe nicht weg.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flamara's POV  
  
Nachdem wir mit dem Essen, ohne Jessie, fertig waren, saß ich mit Mauzi unter einem Baum im Schatten. " Jessie war heute sehr seltsam...." fing ich an. Mauzi nickte einfach. " Yea, Ich denk' es hat was mit dieser Nachricht zu tun die sie heute morgen bekomm' hat." Ich blinzelte. " Und von wem?" Mauzi schauderte. " Unser Boss. Vielleicht war es irgendwas ernstes." Ich nickte stumm. " Ja. Aber sie war die letzte Zeit sowieso ziemlich seltsam drauf." Ich sah mich um. Wo war James? War er auch weg? " Hey Mauzi, wo ist James?" Mauzi grinste leicht. " Er ist ihr nachgegangen um nach ihr zu sehen. Was haste erwartet?" Ich war verwirrt. " Aha..." Ich legte mich gemütlich hin und dachte über die ganze Geschichte nach. " Ja, das hatte sie ja auch schon vorher. Probleme mit dem Boss und mit dieser komischen Frau." Mauzi sah mich verwundert an. " Was meinst du?" Ich sah Mauzi an. " Sie hatte sich mit irgendeiner komischen Cassidy, oder so was, gestritten. Und hatte irgendwie Probleme mit ihrem Chef." Mauzi war stumm geworden, und nachdenklich. Ich ließ es auf sich beruhen und schloss die Augen. James kam kurz später zurück, er hatte sie nicht gefunden. Irgendwas war faul. Total faul. Aber ich war müde und gähnt und schlief schon bald ein und machte ein Nickerchen in der warmen Sonne. Jessie kam später zurück. Aber sie war nicht alleine  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jessie seufzte und ging auf die anderen zu. Alan war nervös. Ihre erste Arbeit, ihr Team. Kein lästiges Training mehr. Sie seufzte erleichtert.  
  
" Flamara Flamara!!" Rief Flamara glücklich und ging auf Jessie zu, lächelnd. Jessie kniete sich zu ihr herunter und streichelte ihr über den Kopf. James und Mauzi näherten sich ihnen ebenfalls. " Du bist zurück!" Sagte James glücklich, während Mauzi Alan skeptisch begutachtete. " Hey Jess, wer ist die?" Alan lächelte und verbeugte sich.  
  
" Ich bin Alan, ich freue mich euch kennen zu lernen."  
  
James, Mauzi und Flamara blinzelten verstört. " Und was macht sie hier?" Fragte James an Jessie gerichtet. Alana sah noch mal zu Jessie hinüber, total verwirrt. " Ich bin hier um..." Das war nicht gut. Schnell sprang Jessie zu ihr und hielt ihr den Mund zu. " Sie wir unser neues Team Mitglied." Sagte sie und versuchte glücklich zu klingen. " Oh wirklich! Echt cool!" Sagte James. " Und süß auch." Fügte Mauzi hinzu. ' Man kann wirklich nicht sagen das sie hässlich ist...' musste Jessie sich eingestehen.  
  
' So unverschämt nett und höflich und hübsch auch noch. Das gefällt mir nicht.... Wenn sie mich ersetzt werden die anderen sich nicht mal mehr an mich erinnern.' Alan drehte sich zu James und lächelte. " Und wie ist dein Name süßer?" Jessie wurde langsam wieder sauer. "Jaa..mes!" Stammelte James, in seiner üblichen Art, verwirrt. ' Ich war ja nie nett zu ihm...' Alan lehnte sich näher an ihn heran. " Ich hoffe wir werden gute Freunde!" Mauzi grinste nur blöd.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jessie's POV  
  
Wie wagt sie es sich! Diese Dumme Göre. Mit meinem James zu flirten.... Moment.... Meinem James??? Was sage ich da.  
  
Alan ging zu Mauzi and Flamara rüber. " Oh!" Sagte sie fröhlich. " Was für süüße Pokemon!" He streichelte Mauzi über den Kopf, der nur die stirnrunzelte. " Ich bin süß also?" Sagte er eher genervt. Flamara lächelte.  
  
Später saßen wir alle auf der Wiese herum und langweilten uns. Da noch keine Anweisungen für einen Auftrag gekommen war, was mich nicht sehr verwunderte. Zumindest hielt er sein Wort, dass ich mich verabschieden könnte. Alan und Mauzi saßen da und diskutierten etwas. Erst mochte Mauzi sie nicht sehr aber jetzt mochte er sie wirklich. Flamara saß neben ihnen und schoss Alan eifersüchtige Blicke zu. Ich konnte darüber nur lächeln. Ich und James saßen einfach da, gelangweilt. James gähnte. Er war nicht interessiert an ihr. Aber sie an ihm. Das machte mir sorgen. Ich stand auf. " Ich geh nach Jinkys! Willste mitkommen Jimmy?" Fragte ich grinsend. Jinkys ist Name einer Bar in Luria City. Ich sah wie ich ein großes Lächeln auf James' Gesicht formte. " Sicher!" Sofort sprang er auf.  
  
Es war mittlerweile spät geworden und es war so um 7 als wir dort ankamen. "Sieh mal James, heute spielt ne Band!" Sagte ich und versuchte mich aufzuheitern. James grinste. Ich hackte mich bei ihm ein und wir gingen rein. Es war düster und irgendwie trübsinnig, aber ich mochte es. Ich musste schließlich noch irgendetwas aus meinem letztem Tag machen..... Wir setzten uns an einen Tisch. James saß gegenüber von mir. Die Musik war schön.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wir bestellten etwas zu trinken. Das war das letzte mal, wo sie mit ihm hier sein könnte. Ich nahm wortlos mein Glas Gin und schlang es runter wie nichts. Das brauchte ich.  
  
'Er wäre nicht glücklich, wenn er mit mir kommen würde. Er braucht einen Job, einen guten Job. Naja, dann kann ich sowieso nicht von ihm erwarten. Ich habe auch noch keinen Job, oder ne' Ausbildung oder so. Oder ein Heim. Was soll ich tun.'  
  
" Jessie" Ich kippte ein weiteres Glas in mich hinein, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, als James mich ansprach. Ich sah hoch und blickte in seine wunderschönen Augen. Ich bemerkte kaum dass ich leicht rot wurde. " Ja, Jamy?" Erst sah er mich ein bisschen verwundert an, dann lehnte er sich etwas näher an mich heran, über den Tisch. " Du weißt ja. Wir waren immer die besten Freunde seid wir uns kennen." Nett von Jamy. " Wenn du irgendwelche Probleme hast kannst du mir immer alles erzählen." Ich nickte dankbar.  
  
" Danke!"  
  
Ich nahm ein weiteres Glas Gin und leerte es. Wie ein Reflex. Musste ich besoffen werden, um das zu tun was ich tun wollte? Das war nicht gut. " Hey hört mal zu Leute!" Erklang die Stimme des jungen Sängers der Auf der Bühne stand. Wir sahen zu ihm hoch, wie er auf der Bühne stand. " Dieses Lied ist für eine sehr wichtige Person für mich." Er nahm das Mikrofon von Ständer, als die Musik anfing zu spielen. Er hatte eine tiefe, sanfte Stimme.  
  
You gotta know what to do To feel the magic Let it be, come true  
  
You got the power If you're here with me It's a chance For the love with me  
  
Erst blinzelte ich verwundert als ich den Text hörte, dann musste ich lächeln. Ich sah hinüber zu James und bemerkte, dass er total fasziniert war und ganz laut mitsang. Ich wurde innerlich rot. Zufällig sah er zu mir herüber und grinste. Er ist ein echt guter Sänger, wie ich zugeben musste.  
  
No more pain, no more cruel In this magic filled school Without tears and without crime It's not the right place and not the right time  
  
Let your mind be free  
  
You can take that hand of me Take this chance and take my hand I'll show you the wonderland  
  
Enter my Dreams  
  
If you need someone, Enter my world If you feel like an nobody, Enter my dreams If you feel alone, Enter my world If you want somebody, Enter my dreams  
  
Als das Lied so weiter ging, fiel mir auf, das für mich die Stimme des Sängers immer fader wurde, ich hörte zu wie James sang. Es war, als hatte er das singen übernommen. Es war besser als der Sänger selbst. Ich konnte nicht anders ich musste lächeln. Er war total verträumt und es war als lebe er mit dem Song. Ich wünschte, dieser Song würde nie zu ende gehen, nur um ihn singen zu hören. Ich war ein bisschen angeheitert und stimmte einfach mit ihm ein und wir sagen das Lied zu ende. Es war wundervoll, ich war glücklich.  
  
If you need someone, Enter my world If you feel like an nobody, Enter my dreams If you feel alone, Enter my world If you want somebody, Enter my dreams...  
  
Als das Lied zuende, musste ich lachen. James stimmte mit mir ein. " Das hat Spaß gemacht!" Meinte ich weit grinsend. James nickte. Er hatte auch schon einiges getrunken. " Sollten wir öfter machen." Langsam verschwand das grinsen aus meinem Gesicht und lies meinen Kopf etwas hängen. Er bemerkte das und sah besorgt zu mir rüber. " Was ist los mit dir? Was hast du ??" Sagte er verwirrt, und angeheitert. Ich erinnerte mich an das Lied und blickte ganz zu um auf.  
  
You gotta know what to do  
To feel the magic  
Let it be, come true.  
  
Ich stand langsam auf und ging ihm hinüber und er sah mich mit großen Augen an. Ich stellte mich hinter ihn, und lehnte mich vor. " Sag James..." flüsterte ich in sein Ohr und legte meine Arme um seinen Hals. Ich fühlte wie sein Puls raste. " Was würdest du tun.... wenn ich nicht mehr bei dir wäre." Ich flüsterte sanft ins sein Ohr. Er keuchte, dann sah er mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. " Aber Jessie?" Sagte er sprachlos. Ich lächelte. " Wirst du mich verlassen?" Mein Lächeln wurde ein altes gefaketes grinsen. " Ich meine, wenn ich irgendwann ganz plötzlich von einem Tag auf den anderen nicht mehr da wäre?"  
  
You got the power  
If you're here with me  
It's a chance  
For the love with me  
  
James überlegte einen Moment. " Weiß ich nicht, hab ich noch nie drüber nachgedacht. Was würdest du tun wenn ich nicht mehr da wäre?"  
  
Ich nahm eine Strähne von seinem Haare und wirbelte es um meine Finger. " Nunja, Jimmyboy. Oh, bei mir genauso Jimmy." Ich setzte mich auf seinen Schoß in seine warmen Arme. James war verwirrt, doch dann lächelte er, etwas betrunken. Ich schloss meine Augen. Wir verblieben so eine ganze Zeit. So friedlich. Ich schaute auf meine Uhr. Es war spät geworden. 'Ich weiß nicht genau warum ich das hier tue. Solange ich es mag. Muss ich wirklich gehen. Ich will jetzt nicht loslassen.' Ich schlurzte. Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte er etwas. " Ist wirklich alles Ok?" Fragte er, ohne dass ich ihn ansah. " Ja James." Für eine Sekunde konnte ich mich nicht halten und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. James wurde noch roter und saß dort verwirrt. Ich stand auf. James sah etwas enttäuscht aus, wie ein kleines Kind dem man seine Süßigkeiten abgenommen hatte, da musste ich lächeln. " Warte draußen auf dich" Ich versuchte gerade zu gehen, doch so richtig gelang es mir nicht mehr und ich schwankte. Ich verließ die kleine Bar, und wartete draußen und lehnte mich gegen die Mauer. Draußen war es dunkel und kalt. Was für ein guter und schlechter Tag in meinem Leben. Was ist über mich gefahren, dass ich das überhaupt getan habe. Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren. And Alkohol ist nicht das beste für mich. Endlich kam James auch aus der Bar. Wie süß er ist. Aber.. Habe ich wirklich nichts zu verlieren? Es war so kalt hier. Ich lehnte mich an James und wir gingen zurück zum Camp. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und er legte seinen Arm um mich. Es war Ok. Es war mehr als das. Wir erreichten das Camp viel zu schnell (meiner Meinung nach) Flamara war schon fest am schlafen. Alan und Mauzi schienen beim Reden eingeschlafen zu sein. Ich lächelte. James holte seinen Schlafsack und rollte ihn aus und legte sich in seinen Schlafsack. " Gute Nacht, Jess" sagte er eher verlegen. Ich setzte mich in meinem Schlafsack auf. " James?" Sagte ich sanft. " Yea Jessie?" Ich lehnte mich vor zu seinem Gesicht. Ich küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Ich war dankbar, dass er mich auch zurückküsste. Unser erster Kuss, wenn man es so nennen will. Er war lang. Ich wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Er bemerkte das etwas nicht stimmte mit mir. Er fühlte es. Endlich konnte ich mich von ihm losreißen. Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen.. James auch. Er wurde rot. " Jessie.. Du hast." Ich legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund. " Gute Nacht James!" Sagte ich und legte mich in meinen Schlafsack und schaute in die Sterne. James sah mich immer noch mit seinen schonen grünen Augen an. Ich werde sie vermissen. Ich schlurzte. Eine Träne lief meine Wangen entlang.  
  
Ich wartete, bis ich sicher war, dass er eingeschlafen war. 'Niedlich.' Ich sah hinüber zu 'Flamara. Sie ist eine Freundin. Sie hat mir geholfen, einfach so, was ich nicht verstehen konnte.' Ich kniete mich neben sie und streichelte sie sanft. Dann stand ich auf und sah zu Mauzi hinüber. 'Dieser kleine Flohball. Kratzbürste... Aber eigentlich ist er so Ok.' Dann sah ich zu Alan hinüber. Ich runzelte die Stirn. " Ich hoffe ihr seid besser mit ihr dran." Murmelte ich und drehte mich um. Ich sah noch mal zurück zu meinen Freunden. Dann wandte ich mich ab und ließ mein leben zurück.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
